Once Upon A lemon
by ChevelleSaiChu
Summary: Okay This is a SasuNaru, contains lemon in 3rd ch. Also Sakura bashing, not really bashing it's just not good for her part. Don't like YAOI, don't read.
1. I've Always Wanted You

CH.1 I've always wanted you"

Title: Once Upon A Lemon

Disclaimer: I do not own just if I did I would have a big orgy with all the guys in Naruto.

Hello all of you smutty obsessed readers (grins evilly). I am the purvey freak that has a very persuasive way with words when it comes to yaoi(if ya know what I mean).If you want it to happenPoof I'll make it happen, If you want me to stop...I won't and, if you want me to go into more detail than I already do? You know I'll do just that because I love the smexy Hentai. Yes I just called it Hentai because my stories are very VERY revealing! This is my first yaoi story that I put on the computer but I have written many on paper, but I'm too lazy to write it again on the computer, so get over it. Also I'm sorry if this story warps your mind into god knows what sort of mental state, but Mwa ha ha ha! So I'm warning you now this can be a one-shot or a story you can decide on that, though there will/would be more smut than plot...lol. Yea I'm not much of a plot person so yea you'll have to deal with me sexing them up allot. Who knows if you'll like this or even read it but I hope you enjoy it!

PervFreak101

It was 2:27, 3 minutes till the bell rang for school to let out and all the kids from Kohona High would be racing out the front doors of the school to get away from the place they exaggerated as Hell. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were in class along with the rest of the Jounins, watching the clock tick second after second. The teacher had to go out of class to get copies of the homework _he_ (is the name of the teacher really important enough to tell you? ppl just use your freaking imagination...) forgot to do before class started. He told them to wait a minute so he could go to the copier room.

As soon as the door closed, all the Jounins just started making small talk with each other waiting for the bell to just freaking ring and then as they call it ''FREE!''. Then, the most annoying voice in the whole world had to blurt out his name.

"Saaaaaasukee!'' Sakura said in a high pitched tone.

sigh ''what...?'' Sasuke grunted with an annoyed look on his face.

''I was wondering if you would come to my place after school and--''

''No!'' He bluntly stated.

''but--'' she begged before he cut her off again.

''I said no and not ever!'' Sasuke getting more pissed off when she started to whine.

''Hey Sakura? Y-you can hang with me--'' Naruto stuttered.

''Shut up you little twerp, I wasn't asking you!'' she glared at him.

Naruto slung his head down and sat back in his seat._Hmmm? Sakura even gets pissed off when Naruto talks to her? Maybe I ca use this as an advantage for me to piss her off even more just for shits and giggles? Hehehe...I love the way I think! _Sasuke had schemed up a plot in less than 10 seconds then went on with proceeding to execute it.

''Hey Naruto...'' Sasuke said looking up to him in the next row of seats.

''What do you want Sasuke...!?'' Naruto had a stern look on his face.

''Do...you want to come with me after school and get some ramen?'' Sasuke retorted.

''Are you going to poison it, and have I choke on it?'' Naruto threw back at him.

''Hey! I just offered you lunch are you going to take it or not Teme!''

''Ok. Fine Dobe, are you paying?'' Naruto questioned.

''sure...Baka"

''Yay! RAMEN!'' Naruto cheered gleefully!

Sakura sat, mouth gaped open. Then pierced a stare at Naruto. _Yes, it's working!_

Briiiiiiiinnng! The bell rang and every one barged out of the room while Naruto and Sasuke walked out leaving a mad and sadden Sakura behind.

Well this is the end of my first chappy. Hope you like that I pissed off Sakura!

I kind of hate the naive little bitch.LOL! I hope you don't bite my face off for this chappy being short N' all, but I have to make a small plot to this thing, Gawd! Though I might have some smut in the second chappy if I get far enough into it...well reviews are always welcome and 'flaming' is not but if you HAVE to! I guess you do what you will. Also my chapters will very in size until I have a steady life and I straighten everything out n all. I'll update soon!

I'll update very soon!!! takes out bazooka and blasts self into air PEACE!!!

PervFreak101

P.S!!! I NEED A BETA SO IF ANYONE WANTS TO HELP MEH OUT HERE A LITTLE? GIVES PUPPY EYES SO PWEEEEASE?

Ok just E-mail me Kay! love ya all! bue-bye


	2. My Plan To Have You

**CH.2" My Plan to Have You"**

Title: Once Upon A Lemon

Disclaimer: I don't own. I'm all for yaoi!

Yes, yes this is the second chappy and I have still not decided if I am going to put a lemon in this one or not...well we'll see! Lets get on with the show!pulls the curtain down also I love Sakura bashing! takes out hammer and brings it to a Sakura pin doll

Walking to the ramen shop, Naruto took it upon himself to jump on Sasuke's back and take a five second ride before Sasuke threw him off.

"Hey what gives?!" You could've just told me to get off of you instead of throwing me off!"

"I did! And what did that get me?!.. No where!"

"What ever you're still goin' to buy meh' some ramen, right?"

"Yea sure I guess..."

They arrived at the shop a few minutes later, Naruto almost dying from the walk, ordered four bowls of ramen right there.

Full and satisfied Naruto laid down his 14th bowl. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto when he realized the stack of bowls separating the two of them. Sasuke looked in his wallet after paying the cooks; he had only a coupon from a restaurant in there. Though he had almost strangled Naruto, he still adored the little kitsune.

Naruto followed Sasuke to his house and invite Naruto in.

Naruto's mouth dropped when he saw the inside of Sasuke's house. It was big and hollow, just like a haunted house only not so scary. Sasuke hadn't told Naruto his plan to get back at Sakura for all the torture she put him through and the rejection of Naruto so many times. Sasuke walked over to Naruto who was still agape as to the big house and tapped him on his shoulder. Naruto jumped a little coming out of zoning out and Sasuke held his shoulders tightly and asked.

"Do you still like Sakura, after all the hell she put you through? And even obsessing over me is getting old..."

Naruto was a little hesitant but answered without even a stutter.

"Yea yer'right and no I don't like her anymore because the only thing she wanted was you and I'm tired of getting pushed around or yelled at every time I even talk to her! You know what fuck her!"

"Good that's what I wanted to here" Sasuke grinned and moved close to Naruto, bent down to his ear and told him his plan.

They decided to do it later on that night. Sasuke sat down on his couch with Naruto playfully trying to get the remote from Sasuke.

"Hey gimme the remote! I wanna pick what channel to watch!" Naruto jumping over Sasuke's lap and reaching up his arm trying to get a hold of the device that controlled the T.V.

"No! Last time we ended up watching a reality show! Hell No, now it's my turn to pick!" Pushing Naruto on his back and pushing him into the couch to restrain him. He wanted to ravish Naruto right then and there, but he had to wait, he would be getting what he wanted soon enough. _Soon Naruto... I will have you..._

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined as Sasuke wouldn't let him up.

"Not until you give up and let me choose what we get to watch? If you don't...well you'll have to stay right there and I'll make you watch."

"Fine...But you're kind of crushin' me"

Naruto writhed underneath Sasuke witch made him blush slightly. He got up off Naruto and turned on the T.V. and they watched an Action movie with Jonny Depp in it. A Little While later Naruto was laying down his head on Sasuke's lap facing the TV.

It wasn't long before he was asleep. Normally this would cause _'problems' _for Sasuke but right now he was to busy plotting against Sakura to let those problem's sink in. _'hmm...I can't kill her...that's illegal, are raccoon's mean? nah' that wouldn't work I'm sure it wouldn't be able to look at her face...hmm' _Just then he got an idea and he had a mischievous smirk on his face he picked up the sleeping blonde bridle style and carried him to his bed room and laid him down and covered him up.

Sasuke walked back into the living room and picked up his cell phone and called Sakura's number which he never thought he would ever do.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"Hey Sakura could you come to my place in a while?"

"Sure Sasuke! What ever you say!" Just hearing that squeaky annoying voice almost made him gag.

"Umm... yea and could you where you mini skirt and tank top?" The thought of that made his eyes water with disgust.

"Oh, Sasuke I think it's going to rain?" Sakura asked.

"Yea bout that, I checked the whether channel and it said that we won't be having any rain tonight"

_Get me off of this phone with death before I kill my self first. _Was the last thought he had before Sakura said Okay and hang up with a slight giggle. He shuddered as he put the phone back in his pocket.

An hour later Sasuke went to wake up Naruto to tell him his new plan. Naruto smirked and his cheeks turned rosy red.

Then Sasuke heard a knock on the door...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!XXXX

Hey that was pretty fun right? Left ya guys a little cliffy huh? Well I will update sooner if you guys leave me more reviews???... But just to let you all know there will be more smexy smut in the next chapter! So if you can wait that long? Will you? puppy eyes ok well I update here in a little bit because I'm in study hall right now. You guys are the most important to me! Skool doesn't concern me at all...--

Bye! Oo


	3. I Want You Too

CH.3 "I Want You To"

Title: Once Upon A Lemon

Disclaimer: dont own sadly pouts yaoi flags for everyone!

well here's chapter number three and I will most likely have a nice little lemon for all you sour obsessed people out there!

Yea I cant say anything because I'm the one writing it! So yessssss I will give you all your needs of smutty yaoi written on computer imagination smex! Have some fun!!!!!! I know I will!

Sasuke told Naruto to get ready while he went to answer the door to find that naive pink haired fat sweaty Mongoloid of a girl.

He opened the door to see Sakura standing soaked from head to toe by rain and her makeup was smeared all over her face.

Sasuke thought _Hmmm... That's not it but that's pretty damn close! _

"Umm...hi Sasuke it rained in the middle of walking here...I guess there was rain after all" Sakura said kind of embarrassed.

"Ye-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto coming out of his room in nothing but boxers.

"Hey Sasssssuke!" in a sweet little tone Naruto came out of Sasuke's room and laid an arm around his waist. Sasuke blushed from the sudden touch and warmth around him. Sakura standing wide eyed in the door way.

"Uh-" Sakura didn't know what to say, she was dumbfounded. WTF was going on?

She was cut off when Naruto grabbed Sasuke's chin and pressed his soft lips onto Sasuke's. After a moment Naruto let the kiss linger and turned to Sakura with mouth gaped open soaking wet.

"See Sakura? That's what you'll never get to do. And he's mine so fuck off you dumb fucking whore!"

Just then Naruto slammed the door on her face and walked into Sasuke's bed room. Sasuke still Paralyzed from the kiss earlier, did not notice until Naruto called for him.

"Sasuke hey are you coming in here or not? I said your mine and I want yo-woohhaahhh…"

In between him and finishing his sentence Sasuke had taken the liberty in rushing from the living room to Naruto and pushing him up on the wall next to the bed. Naruto moaned when Sasuke took in his lower lip and nibbled on it while all the more pressing his leg up on Naruto's growing erection.

"N-not F-Fair" Naruto whined as Sasuke was sliding off his boxers.

"What?" Sasuke ask with a smirked.

"You-re wearing T-to much...Uhh! Nhhh." Naruto moaned even louder when Sasuke slid him off the wall and on his bed, quickly discarding all his clothes on to the floor. Sasuke crawled up to Naruto and between his legs leaving hot kisses up to his jaw line and then onto exploring his mouth.

He put Naruto's hands behind his head and kissed him harder earning a moan from the boy. He pulled his lips away and attached them to the blonde's neck. Naruto tilted his head to the side giving Sasuke permission to continue. (Like he would have been able to stop him anyway). After a moment Sasuke pulled back up to admire the exquisite body lying beneath him in all its glory.

He pulled Naruto up and kissed him roughly pushing his tongue into his mouth and dueling with the blonde who wasn't protesting. After leaving a wet mark on the blue eyed boy's neck, he licked his way down to the creamy tanned chest. Kissing all he could, slightly running his tongue over the perked nipples then blowing warm breaths onto them. Sasuke moved further down to his belly button, circling it with his tongue, and then dipping it in. Earning mewls every time he got closer to Naruto's growing erection.

"Sasu...ke..."Naruto moaned. As Sasuke licked the tip of his member, and then taking him into his mouth all the way. Pumping Naruto, he had his hands bawled up into Sasuke's black raven hair. Gasping every time he would retreat his mouth from him and blow cold breaths making him harder and buck his hips in ecstasy. After Sasuke stopped his tormenting teasing, he put three fingers in front of Naruto's face.

"Suck" as he prodded his fingers into Naruto's wanting mouth. He swirled his tongue around the intruding digits coating them with saliva.

Sasuke withdrew his fingers from Naruto's mouth and replaced them with a hot kiss. As the fierce make out session proceeded, Sasuke pushed one finger in the tight heat, making Naruto moaned into his mouth. Then in a flash of pain and pleasure Sasuke added a second finger, curling them up to hit naruto's prostate. Naruto let out a pained expression with a relaxed moan. Turning on Sasuke even more...he couldn't take it. Seeing the little kitsune writhe and bite his own lips enough to tear the skin, just made him want to fuck him right then and there while slamming into that tight heat his fingers were now engulfed with.

After Naruto Adjusted to the penetrating pleasure, Sasuke pulled out his fingers and kissed Naruto sweetly on the lips and reaching over Naruto to open the drawer next to his bed and taking out a bottle of Jasmine scented oil that he bought earlier. He squeezed out a generous amount and rubbed over his member. He placed the tip at Naruto's entrance and waited till Naruto gave him permission by nodding his head. With Naruto's legs wrapped tightly around Sasuke's hips. Sasuke pushed into Naruto's tight heat sliding his member in slowly all the way to its base. Naruto let out a pain cry, letting him adjust to Sasuke's member, way bigger than the digits that were inside of him before.

"Sasuke...uhhhh...M-move" Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke then began to pull out and push back in with a little more force this time, Naruto moaning loud as he slide against his prostate. He began a steady rhythm gaining speed every time he pushed back in to that heated entrance of his now lover. Naruto griping the bed sheets next to him, his knuckles turning white. Sasuke moved one hand to Naruto's hip and put a tight grip to it, while his other hand slid up to Naruto's needy erection. He pumped Naruto with every thrust he pushed into Naruto.

Naruto gasping every time Sasuke hit his prostate, was about to reach his climax, so was Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Hnnn...Uhhh...I'm gonna-" Naruto screamed as his seed went spilling over their stomachs and onto Sasuke's hand. Two more thrusts from Sasuke and from Naruto's muscles tightened around his member. And with one last movement he slammed into Naruto also releasing his own substance inside the tight cavern.

Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto out of pure exhaustion.

"That was amazing..." the blonde-haired boy panted into his lovers ear as Sasuke rolled off of him and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. Running his hands threw Naruto's hair as they dozed of to sleep, hearing the settling of the rain outside the window...it stopped pouring down huge globs of rain. Sasuke and Naruto couldn't help but think how pissed Sakura was. It was great! Sasuke didn't have to worry about Sakura chasing after him any more and Naruto wasn't crushing on her, he wanted Sasuke and only him. They both went into a hazed sleep of bliss with their new found lover...

_SOOOOOO...did you like? I really want to know what you think about my lemon...its hard to write lemons ya know? Took me like a week to write this damn thing! But its done and done. also I don't know if I should end it here or should I keep going with this, of course there will be more smex if I continue! So does anyone have any ideas??? Give me some feed back ppl! I need it!!! Lol well g2g bye! _

_P.S. sry if I messed up anywhere, my spell check was a quick job._


	4. You Might Think This Is Nothing

A/N:Hey everybody, I was thinking about not writing more of this until I got a review from someone that wanted me to continue...so I am! How wonderful it is to get reviews that want you to continue! Woo! You should thank the person that made this all possible! I can't remember the name, so just look at the reviews! Kay! So here it is ch. 4 of Once Upon a lemon!

Also I want you guys to know that all the next chappys will be nothing but smex throughout the whole thing! Have fun and enjoy! -

Disclaimer: don't own, just make them sex dolls...

Rating: M!!! Smex smex smex! Don't like don't read! LEMONS ALURE!!!

CH. 4 "You Might Think This Is Nothing"

After a well deserved sleep. Sasuke awoke first to see the morning sun peaking its unruly light through the window shades. The raven-haired boy looked at his little kitsune, and saw how cute and peaceful Naruto could be when he was sleeping. _Better than him being awake all day..._Sasuke thought to himself. Hearing the light breaths tickling his neck from the said boy, Sasuke didn't want to wake the boy, so he slipped out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

When Sasuke closed the door with a light 'click', it woke Naruto up. He lazily opened his eyelids to find no Sasuke anywhere. Then he heard a faint sound of running water. He assumed Sasuke was taking a shower. He then realized that he _really_ needed one too. Naruto swung his legs off the side of the bed, and then got up with a slight wince; he forgot they had ravishingly hot sex last night. No it wasn't pain at all. In fact it was pleasure. Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the dirty little thought that came into his mind when he reached the bathroom door. He turned the doorknob and stepped inside the steamy shower (not the shower itself, just the room.).

Sasuke was just putting in the shampoo when, a said blonde-headed kitsune opened up the shower curtain. Sasuke felt the cold rush of air and knew that Naruto wanted to join him. He smirked at this and pretended not to notice as he turned his back to the water and stepped forward to the back of the shower so he could lather in the soapy liquid that lay rest on top of his head.

Naruto was already stripped from the night before, so he stepped inside and stood directly behind his seme. Naruto put his hands atop Sasuke's which was still lathering his raven soft hair.

"Hey, Sasuke, just thought you might want a little help with cleaning, since most of me is already on you." Naruto said in a seductive voice. Smiling wildly as he lay kisses onto Sasuke's shoulder and neck.

"You thought right my little kitsune." Sasuke sighing at the soft hands stroking through his hair. Slightly moaning when ever his soft spot was touched. (The top of his neck, right below the hair line...A/N: I want it to be there! chea!)

Naruto let his hands out of Sasuke's hair to guide him toward the water. Sasuke turned around and showered his head in the warm small waterfall. After the soapy substance was gone and he could reopen his eyes, they linked straight to Naruto's.

"I can't go a moment without you Naru." Sasuke whispered into the blonde's ear as he put his arms around Naruto's thin waist and in the crook of the said boys back as he nibbled on the fragile skin that heard his accusation.

"I want you Sasu...now...in me, just something...Please...Sasu-uke" Naruto gasped out as the older boy licked and sucked at his neck and collarbone.

"Impatient are we? See? Since you had it once, you want more..." Sasuke commented as he rubbed his already renewed erection against Naruto's growing one. "Uuugh.Hunn, Sasu-uke. Don't tease me." Naruto whined with puppy blue eyes. He was so adorable and fuckable when he was in need.

Sasuke backed Naruto up into a corner of the shower where the water was hitting his back and sprinkling on Naruto's hair and running down his flawless face. Sasuke started at Naruto's neck. Ravishing all the sun-kiss tanned skin that was accessible to him. Hearing the soft moans and mewls from the kitsune's throat made Sasuke even harder. He grabbed the body wash that smelled like Sakura blossoms; rubbing it all over his and Naruto's body with a wash cloth. Soon both were washed and clean; about to get all dirty again. (a/n: . ) Sasuke moved the smell-good bottles of cleaning solution from the small shelf that they lay upon, motioning for Naruto to lean against for more stability.

"Sasuke…" Naruto growled when the raven-haired boy knew that he didn't like to be teased, sliding his fingers along the attention deprived erection of Naruto's slender body. But Naruto looked so cute whenever he was about to be fucked. Hot flesh on flesh. There was no holding Naruto back when Sasuke pushed their groins together. Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's thigh and pulled his uke close. Naruto wrapped his other leg around Sasuke's hip and motioned his hips in a circle. Kissing and leaving red love marks all over the said blondes neck and collar bone.

"Hnn, Naruto you are too good" Sasuke whispered as he rubbed his own manhood with the smell good Sakura Blossoms. He positioned himself to where the head poked at Naruto's perk entrance. Naruto nodded for him to move on. Cautiously Sasuke slid in all the way, being careful not to put the blonde boy in too much pain without any preparation. Naruto let out a deep sigh with a wince of pain and a small grunt when Sasuke hit the hilt.

The heat of that tight cavern almost made Sasuke loose control, but soon regained himself when he heard the soft whimpering from the little kitsune, motioning for him to move.

"m-move teme"

Sasuke grabbed the underside of Naruto and let out the breath he was holding when he pulled out. He put his hands on Naruto's hips and Naruto's went to the Raven slick wet hair that barely hung down to his shoulders. Then Sasuke pushed back in with a little more force and agility. Attacking the Uzumaki (sp?) boy's lips to muffle out the load moans and gasps. Every time Naruto let out a moan or whimper of pleasure it would make Sasuke go faster, push harder, and bite all over his kitsune's neck until more love red and purple shades were left upon his flawless skin.

Naruto tightened around Sasuke in the heat of the moment and then the Uchiha(sp?) couldn't last any longer. He reached his climax and filled the ravished young lover of what to call Naruto with his hot seed. After a few moments, Sasuke's pulled out of Naruto, both still panting.

" After we get cleaned up-" Sasuke was cut off by a pair of soft lips grazing his red and bruised ones. "We'll worry 'bout that later, right now I want to enjoy this…ahhh"

Naruto started cleaning under the water, and with that the shower was getting cold so they decided to take a bath with what hot water was left. Their lives are different, yet the same…

TBC!!!!!

Hope you like and I don't really have much to say ecept thanks for the reviews, and im REALYYY sorwey for not getting this up sooner….XP

EmoWonder


	5. AN

A/N: sry guys but i dont know what to do here!! i have soo much writters block right now its not even funny anymore! also iim terribly sry for the wait and i dont kno when im going to continue this because i cant think of anything. im going to go off the top of my head from now on. so if you have any suggestions...send then to my yahoo account. i have no further things to say. and agian im very sorry! plaese dont bash me...if you do here are your choice of wepons.

--(-------- sword

----(_) a hammer

-(--- a dagger

l---------------l

() ]]]]]]]] BIG ASS GUNN [POORLY DRAWN]

l---------------l

l () l

l l

l __ l


End file.
